Numerous compounds of the general structure ##STR2## wherein the groups R.sup.I and R.sup.II and the integer p can be broadly varied, are known to possess beta-adrenoceptor blocking activity whereby they are used in treating angina pectoris, heart arrhythmias, hypertension, and glaucoma i.a.